A Kitten's Thoughts
by SkittlesMonster
Summary: A perspective of Kitten's thoughts as the police take her to the loony bin. Thought it'd be interesting to show it from her POV. If you like Kitten, don't read this, you may find it offensive.


They call me crazy. Me, crazy. Pfft, I can't believe it.

I wish I had my camera, I would have taken a picture! But stupid Daddy, he took it away! Away!

So here I sit, in this horrid place. It smells like sweat and ...old people. Of all the people to be sitting here, it is me!

I pat my glorious blonde hair and smooth out the creases of my dress. Have to stay pretty, even in a mental jail.

I hear a man's horrific laughter echo through these huge walls. A lady beside me twitches uncontrollably, with her foot in her mouth.

Then, I hear someone call my name. "Kitten. Over here, please." calls a tough tanned police man. As I stand up, I see my soaking wet figure in his shades. I pat down my hair.

I walk over to him, and he guides me out of this place. Yes! Freedom! But wait— where's he taking me? Where am I going?

We walk past cells with people crying softly in the corner, laughing manically, and everything in between. I tell the guard I don't belong here. He says nothing, only pushes me along.

This jail is fairly small. Before I know it, we're outside, in the rain, again. I look up and see the huge bloodred letters spell out "JUMP CITY MENTAL INSTITUTE." The guard keeps pushing me along.

We walk across the parking lot and get into his car. I sit in the back, with the bars keeping me away from him. Criminal, am I? Not as bad as Robbie-Poo.

We drive down the empty streets. I ask what time it is; He responds with "11:30." I slouch. I'm supposed to be in my comfortable feather bed, with my comforter around me. Instead, I'm in a nasty police car.

Apparently, I must have slouched off. When I wake up, the guard opens my door and guides me out, saying "We're here." I praise he puts none of those handcuffs on me. They hurt my wrists. I walk past yet another soaked parking lot. My dress had just gotten dry!

The sign says "JUMP CITY JAIL." I wonder what the heck I am doing here. My guard pushes me through the front doors, where a horrid woman sits. The man says something I don't understand, and the lady nods.

The lady gets up, and the first thing I notice are her cheap red shoes with no shine. I would have scoffed at her, but I held my tongue. The lady coughs hard, then guides me through the halls. The tiles are stained, and I have no idea where I'm going, yet again.

The lady leads me into a room with only a speaker and a large window. The lady directs me into the room and locks the door. She goes over to a panel and presses a button, then pulls up a microphone. "Testing, testing..." she said into the microphone, voice echoing through my tiny room. "It works." I say, annoyed. The lady leaves the microphone up and calls something to someone outside of my view.

The door opens and I see-

"Robbie-Poo!" I yell, running up to the glass and pressing my face up against the glass. Robin's mask narrows and I can see he's fighting a smile. "Hi, Kitten." he mouths, and sits in a chair next to the lady.

I can hear what they're saying.

"So, this is the one you say ..."

"Yeah, she attacked me while I was relaxing."

I scoffed, outraged. "Relaxing? Why would you be relaxing in the rain?"

The lady gives Robin a look, and he responds with, "I was walking out a store when she ambushed me."

I begin to yell. "Liar! You were smoking!"

The lady asks Robin to open his mouth. He does, and she smells his breath. "No smoke."

I yell to check his belt.

The lady does so, looking weary. "Sir?" Robin gives up his precious belt without hesitation, and the lady checks every pocket. "Check the secret pocket! To your left!" I yell.

The lady follows my directions, and to my shock, she finds nothing. The lady gives Robin back his belt, and he clicks it on, with the shadow of a smirk.

"His arm! The tattoo! Tattoo!" I screech to the lady.

"Sir, cape off," the lady says, and Robin follows, obediently. She rolls up his left sleeve, which I know is empty. I find myself screeching "RIGHT RIGHT!" But when she rolls up the right sleeve, there is nothing there.

Robin gets his cape back, which he puts on with a smile. "I really must be going, my friends are waiting." he says, face straight. The lady nods, and puts the microphone down again. In a flash, Robin is out the door and gone. She pushes some buttons on the control panel and pulls a ring of keys from her pocket.

I run to the door of my captivity, and she opens the door wearily. "Free..." I say, "Now can I go home now?" The lady scoffs. "No, but I'll take you somewhere you'll find to be home."

I stammer to say something, but she handcuffs my hands together. "Back to home sweet home for you," she says, and leads me out the room, to the lobby, where my policeman is waiting while reading People magazine.

It has been about a week since then. It is actually pretty comfortable here, with the padded rooms and friends to talk to. I get to leave this horrid place in a month, my policeman tells me. They say I'm crazy. Insane. That Wonder Boy goodie two shoes Robbie-Poo would never smoke or have a tattoo.

I still have no idea how he hid those two, but I know that if there is a next time, I will catch him. I will get evidence, and he will be the one behind the glass, with his precious Titans heartbroken. But until then... "Do you have a seven?" My inmate shakes his head and coughs into a napkin. "Go fish."


End file.
